Promesa
by Isabela Black
Summary: Ginny murio, Hermione tiene que cumplir una promesa que involucra a Draco Malfoy y su hija! AU. Fic sin magia! leanla esta bonita!
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer:** aunque muera y reviva tres veces, aunque aprenda hacer esa cosa de los muñequitos creo que se llama budu y aunque saque 10 en mate. (ya que es algo muy dificil) mi hermoso, sexy, bonito, cariñoso, inteligente y todos los demas adjetivos buenos que se le pueda dar a una persona Draco Malfoy! snifF!

**Summary:** Ginny murio, Hermione tiene que cumplir una promesa que involucra a Draco Malfoy y su hija! AU. Fic sin magia!

**Autora:** jeje bueno diria que yo pero es mentira todo es idea de Vanidades jejeje xD saque la historia de hay!

**Dedicado:** a toda la hermosa gente que me lee y me sigue con fics y me perdona por ahorita no actualizarlos buenos kissables!

* * *

Promesas

Me lo pidió mi amiga Ginny antes de morir. Yo no sabia que hacer en aquel instante. Vivía en un piso sola y daba clases en la mañana y en la tarde en un colegio. Cuando me llamo Draco Malfoy, fui a su residencia convencida de que me hablaría de la enfermedad de ginny, pero me sorprendió…

Habitualmente yo comía en casa del potentado Malfoy casi todos los domingos. Salí con ginny, mi amiga, y con Vicky, la niña huérfana de madre a quien ginny cuidaba desde que era una criatura-y estoy remontándome a 5 años antes, es decir, cuando Draco Malfoy me llamo a su residencia fue hace justamente 5 años-. Pero ya para entonces vicky me adoraba y ginny era el ama de llaves de Draco Malfoy desde la muerte de su esposa.

Cuando hace 10 años falleció Luna Malfoy, la esposa de Draco, este último llamó a mi amiga. Ginny, como yo, daba clases en el colegio y era íntima amiga de Luna, quien le pidió a mi hermana en su lecho de muerte que no abandonara a su hija.

Y Ginny se fue a vivir a la Casa, a la residencia de Malfoy que se quedo viudo con su hija de 5 años.

Hoy, vicky tiene 15 años, y no se mueve de la cama de la que para ella fue su madre durante una década.

Cuando llegué a la residencia de Draco, un sirviente me condujo hacia el despacho de Draco, un hombre amable, un poco posesivo y con buena voluntad, se volvió así después de la muerte de su esposa.

Un hombre tenía 40 años y era presidente de una empresa. El no se había vuelto a casarse y que había tratado a mi amiga como si fuera su hermana, lo cual yo le agradecí muchísimo.

Draco Malfoy salio a mi encuentro cuando le dijeron que yo estaba en su casa. Solía visitarlos los domingos y comer con ellos, pero desde que Ginny se enfermo, iba a visitarla a diario a la salida del trabajo.

Sin embargo hoy me llamo a mi móvil para decirme que le urgía hablar conmigo.

Y allí estaba yo.

-pasa- me dijo- pasa, Hermione.

Y el mismo me agarro del brazo y me metió a su despacho. Después cerró la puerta, se quedo mirándome, a la vez me empujo blandamente hacia un sillón. Draco me pidió que me sentara y el arrastro otro para sentarse frente a mi.

Ya había dicho que tenía 40 años, y casi no los aparentaba con su pelo rubio, es un hombre elegante, atractivo, quizás más interesante que cuando era mas Joven.

Yo lo conozco desde hace 15 años. El día que nació Vicky, fui con ginny a ver a luna, y después la visite con frecuencia. Desde el mismo día del parto, Luna nunca quedo bien. Su salud se resintió, y cuando vicky tenía 5 años, Luna falleció silenciosamente, como había vivido siempre.

Fue cuando Draco le dijo a Ginny lo que antes de morir le había pedido Luna. Y pienso que Ginny renuncio a todo por aquella amistad.

Yo tengo hoy 28 años, soy maestra de escuela y nunca eh dejado de serlo, aunque si desde joven he dado clases. En cambio Ginny tiene ahora mismo 29 años y casi toda su vida se ah dedicado a cuidar a vicky.

-te eh llamado Hermione- me dijo Draco deteniendo así mis reflexiones- por que tengo algo muy grave que decirte. Dentro de media hora vendrá una ambulancia a buscar a Ginny. Es mas grave su enfermedad de lo que ella piensa y de lo que tú sabía hasta ahora.

Me puse muy tensa en el sofá. Los ojos grises de Draco me miraron largamente.

-¿Que ocurre, Malfoy?

-algo muy grave, ya te lo he dicho. Pero ella no lo sabe, de modo que has el favor de no decírselo- su voz era triste.

Me di cuenta de lo mucho que para el suponía aquella enfermedad de Ginny, y no es que estaba enamorado de ella. Era un efecto profundo y un agradecimiento infinito.

Su casa había funcionado debidamente gracias a los cuidados de mi amiga, su hija no había notado la ausencia de su madre, también gracias a Ginny- ve a verla y dile que la vamos a llevar a un sanatorio privado donde le harán una exploración, que todo es cuestión de rutina- y roncamente, a la vez que se levantaba, añadía- por favor, que ella no note que estas angustiada.

Me di cuenta de súbito que Ginny esta muy mal. No por lo que había dicho Draco, sino porque yo la estaba mirando en la cama y veía que en unos pocos días había bajado muchísimo de peso.

Tenía que ser fuerte y lo estaba siendo. Miraba a Ginny y le sonreía. Ella, ladeando un poco su cuerpo en la cama, me preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Estamos solas?

-sí

-acércate más quiero hablarte.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, y con ese impulso irrefrenable, la besé varias veces en la mejilla. La noté fría y me di cuenta de que me iba a quedar sin ella muy pronto.

-estoy muy mal- me dijo en voz muy baja, casi impercetible- pero no te angusties, la vida es así y hay que tomarla como nos la ofrecen. Te voy a pedir un favor…

-¡Cállate!-le dije yo

-no puedo callarme. Si no hablo ahora, tal vez no pueda decírtelo después. Escúchame, por favor.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Vicky está en la peor edad. Draco es un hombre muy ocupado. No creo que vuelva a casarse, pero nunca se sabe. Lo que quiero pedirte es que el día que yo falte ocupes mi lugar.

Estaba loca. Yo tenía mi apartamento, era chiquitín, pero era mío. Vivía feliz en él, tenía mi trabajo, ganaba mi dinero, no demasiado, pero tampoco era muy ambiciosa; me bastaba para vivir.

Pero no dije nada de esto. Ajena a mis pensamientos, Ginny, con voz apenas perceptible, añadía:

-tiene una edad peligrosa. No puede quedar sola. Draco es un hombre, como te digo, demasiado ocupado. A veces se marcha de viaje y está ausente una semana. El servicio no entendería a vicky, una niña sensible, cariñosa, que está habituada a que la mimen y la cuiden. Por favor, no la abandones.

No le prometí nada. No podía renunciar a mi propia vida como había renunciado Ginny, pero estaba ya convencida de que al final de todo, y si ella moría, yo no podría abandonar a vicky, por que para mi era muy querida.

Por mi parte, me gustaba mi libertad, la independencia, hacer lo que me da la gana, y si bien había tenido un romance, o alguna historia sentimental, no estaba comprometida con nadie, si acaso, Ron solía llamarme para llevarme al cineo comer por ahí, pero ya hablare después de Ron en otra ocasión.

De momento Ron no era más que un amigo aunque en cualquier momento podría ser algo más importante.

Pero volvamos a aquel momento.

-prométemelo, Hermione- pedía Ginny- te lo suplico.

En ese momento entró Draco y dos hombres en el cuarto. Eran unos camilleros y eso me ayudo a evitar responderle. No sabia si quería complacerla o si rehuia de aquella obligación.

A Ginny se la llevaron y la visité toda la semana, incluso me quedé con ella por las noches. Nunca más me pidió que me ocupara de vicky, por que cayó en coma y ya no pudo hablarme concientemente de su deseo.

Enterramos a Ginny a lado de Luna en le panteón familiar de los Malfoy dos semanas después, y fue cuando me enfrente a la realidad.

Entre una cosa y otra, habían llegado las vacaciones de verano, por lo que yo estaba disfrutando de aquellas vacaciones. Sentía la ausencia de Ginny en lo más hondo de mi ser. Había sido para mí como una hermana. Quedamos huérfanas muy jóvenes, y dados los daños que me llevaba, para mí Ginny fue la hermana que nunca tuve.

El hecho de que fuéramos hijas de distinto padre no indicaba en modo alguno que ella me abandonara, muy al contrario, me cuido como si yo fuese su propia hermana, creo que hasta por mí renunció al matrimonio y después por Vicky. Si algún día amó a Draco o espero un matrimonio con él, lo ignoro. Era una mujer hermética, bondadosa, pero siempre silenciosa.

La sentí enormemente y cuando Draco me citó por segunda vez a su casa, me recibió Vicky sollozando amargamente y apretándose a mi cuello como si yo fuera la propia Ginny.

No voy a referir aquí los pormenores, por que basta decir que me vi, casi sin darme cuenta, lanzada en el hogar de los Malfoy's, haciendo el papel de Ginny, dirigiendo la casa, cuidando a Vicky, oyendo las confidencias de Draco Malfoy, que si bien era un hombre no muy hablador, era también un hombre cariñoso, inteligente. Y un amigo excelente.

Todo esto ocurrió hace 5 años. Yo llevo ya 5 años en esta casa y ahora mismo tengo ya 33, y él. Draco, tenía 45 años. Vicky tiene 20 años y observo ya que al entrar a la universidad para estudiar leyes, me necesita menos. Me pregunto si yo eh perdido el tren de mi vida.

Mi amigo Ron se estaba cansando de esperarme y, ciertamente, yo no estaba enamorada de él. Lo eh querido como amigo, pero nunca pude decidirme casarme con Ron, porque desde un principio, tal vez desde antes de morir mi hermana, yo me descuidé y me enamore de Draco Malfoy.

Es ese el motivo por el que me encuentro escribiendo todas las noches (n/a: conciencia: a quien se parecerá? Tatiana ¬¬… tati: déjame xP) en este cuaderno donde dejos mis vivencias, mis penas y mis frustrados anhelos. Es más, dado lo que siento y cómo se presenta la situación, he decidido hablar con Draco.

Vicky ya no me necesita. Tiene un novio, Vicente, que estudia con ella. Vienen y van juntos, son vecinos, y si bien me adora, me doy cuenta de que ya es una mujer y de que ya puede por si misma. Pero hay algo más. Y es lo que tal vez me ha empujado a sentarme, a volver a la vista atrás, a referir las razones por las cuales estoy en esta casa, y al motivo que me obliga a desahogar mis penas con esta letras redonditas y a veces desiguales que son mi caligrafía.

Me lo dijo él mismo, ayer, cuando terminábamos de cenar. Draco me dijo de repente:

-no te retires, Herm. Me gustaría hablarte, pues tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-¿para mi?- le pregunté

-No, no, más bien para mí- dijo él.

* * *

los amos a todos y kissiables y grax por leer este fic!

REviews!REviews!REviews!

Aprieten el Hermoso y boton que dice Go! y dejen su comentarioa grax!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Ustedes quiren dejar comentario, ustedes quieren dejar comentario-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer:** aunque muera y reviva tres veces, aunque aprenda hacer esa cosa de los muñequitos creo que se llama budu y aunque saque 10 en mate. (ya que es algo muy dificil) mi hermoso, sexy, bonito, cariñoso, inteligente y todos los demas adjetivos buenos que se le pueda dar a una persona Draco Malfoy! snifF!

**Summary:** Ginny murio, Hermione tiene que cumplir una promesa que involucra a Draco Malfoy y su hija! AU. Fic sin magia!

**Autora:** jeje bueno diria que yo pero es mentira todo es idea de Vanidades jejeje xD saque la historia de hay! asi que no me doy muxo creditos a mi! aparte de que muchas grax por sus reviews son lo mas preciable y bonito para mi y lo mas importante lo unico que saco de esta historia besos!

**Dediacación:** a todas las hermosas personas que me dejaron review! quiero agradecerles pq yo creia que esta historia casi no les iba a gustar pero veo que si bueno besos! y sus reviews seran contestados todos en los utlimos capitulos besos!

* * *

Promesas

Draco sigue siendo un hombre interesante, tiene más canas en su cabello, pero en su rostro apenas hay arrugas, está blanco y le gusta mucho la hípica. Tiene caballos en el hipódromo y a veces llega a casa a caballo; vestido con traje de montar es de una hermosura indescriptible.

Lo lógico, pensaba yo, es que me atreviera y le dijera que Vicky ya no me necesitaba, que su casa funcionaba sola, que el servicio ya conocía sus hábitos, pues eran antiguos. Que allí yo sobraba, y como había pedido regresar al colegio, deseaba reanudar mis clases y mi vida independiente.

Pero no me atrevía, no por cobardía o timidez, que no lo soy, ni cobarde ni tímida; para ser sincera tengo que decir que no me atrevía porque dejaría de verlo, dejaría de oler su loción tan personal…realmente, estaba loca por él.

Esa noche Draco iba a decirme algo que iba ocasionarme el dolor más grande de mi vida.

El patio trasero, ubicado en la urbanización, es grande, tiene dos plantas y en el exterior piscina y cancha de tenis; pero si bien antes vicky se pasaba la vida con sus amigos en casa, al haber ingresado ya en la facultad de derecho y ser una jovencita, por cierto muy hermosa, apenas si se le veía por la zona.

Yo tenía autonomía absoluta, pero maldito si hacia uso de ella. Me había habituado a aquella casa, al jardín, a cuidar las flores, a ordenar esto y aquello…había seguido los métodos de mi amiga y todo funcionaba perfectamente, nada estaba fuera de su lugar. La cocinera, las dos doncellas y el resto del servicio querían.

Yo allí era, como había sido Ginny, la dueña y señora de aquel hogar. Me había habituado de tal manera a ser el eje de aquella casa, que no me veía en modo alguno lejos de ella y viviendo mi propia vida. Muchos años antes la había entregado a los demás, a Vicky, a Draco, incluso al servicio que me rodeaba, que meran fieles y me obedecían sin que tuviera que esforzarme.

Ese día como un jarro de agua fría, helada, congelada, sobre mi cabeza. No se que esperanza albergaba yo para mi futuro…¡ninguna!, pero subconcientemnte, algo había en mi, como una leve esperanza que no sabría definir, pero que existía.

Cuando me reclamo aquella noches al salón-biblioteca, al principio no me asombre demasiado, Draco me contaba sus inquietudes, sus esperanzas, que tenia pocas, sus luchas en el trabajo… yo para él era ese pozo donde se ocultan o reposan todas la inquietudes. Por esa razón esperaba lo que Draco me tuviera que decir, fuese, como otra veces, para ocultar su monotonía, necesitase un poco de compañía espiritual.

Al cruzar el vestíbulo superior me vi ante un espejo. Como siempre, estaba correcta. La comodidad de los pantalones para mi era esencial, y allí era libre de vestir la ropa que quisiera. Siempre fui moderna, sin dejar mi tono clásico, mezclaba lo uno y lo otro y resultaba muy actual, dentro de la modernidad.

Aquel día vestí unos pantalones negros, estrechos en el tobillo y un poco abiertos. Calzaba mocasines. Mi busto lo cubría una blusa corriente de seda, en tonos también negros. Abusaba del negro, porque me gustaba y además favorecía mi belleza castaña. No soy una hermosura, pero soy atractiva, y no porque yo lo digo, sino porque los ojos de los hombres que encuentro a mi paso me lo indican…menos los de Draco, siempre me miran con esa expresión bondadosa del amigo entrañable y leal, nunca del hombre.

-pasa siéntate, Hermione- me pidió Draco Malfoy, que se hallaba erguido ante el ventanal.

Voy recordar mucho tiempo aquella noche: Draco llevaba puestos unos pantalones beige, una camiseta blanca sin corbata y una ligera chaqueta de piel, abierta por los lados y desabrochada en aquel instante, porque él tenia las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y las piernas un poco separadas.

Me pareció más arrogante que nunca, más viril, y con ser hermético, para mí siempre fue hablador.

Me lo solía decir Ginny:

"Draco necesita amigos, necesita confianza…tan hermético y tan independiente y sin embargo es un hombre tierno y entrañable…"

Eso me estaba pareciendo aquel instante. Debo confesar también que me lo pareció muchas veces desde el día en que murió mi amiga Ginny y me hice cargo de aquella casa.

-no se como explicarte lo que yo desde decirte, y es tan siempre a la vez, que tal vez por eso no sé por donde empezar- arrastro una butaca y se sentó ante mi, cruzo una pierna sobre la otra y duraba unos instantes el ritmo de su zapato me hipnotizó, pero la voz masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos- verás, Vicky es una mujer, ya cursa primero de derecho, como sabes Vicente, que éste es un vecino, hijo de unos amigos para mí muy entrañables, me gusta esa relación…Vicente será un día un buen abogado. Cuando Vicky me dijo que no tenía predilección por ninguna carrera le indiqué derecho, porque eso es lo que yo sé, y siempre deseé dedicarme a las leyes, cosa que no pude por que la vida me rodó de otro modo. Dentro de un tiempo, habrá recorrido un largo camino; hemos de admitir que la vida pasa enseguida y hay que aprovecharla, y sise hace de la manera mejor, pues es una ventaja.

Guardo silencio. Hasta aquel instante no me di cuenta de que iba a decirme algo tan trascendental. Y por la razón que fuera, notaba a Draco le estaba constando llegar al objetivo.

-tengo 45 años- añadió de súbito- el tiempo ha corrido mucho y muy aprisa, tal se diría que fue ayer cuando murió Luna, y tal me parece que fue ayer cuando murió tu querida amiga, casi como una hermana par a ti, y mi mejor amiga. Realmente, Hermione, la vida es un soplo, y aunque estoy diciendo un tópico, jamás hubo ninguno tan expresivo y literal. Y como es un soplo yo pienso que he desperdiciado mucho, mucha de esa vida mía que por Vicky o no sé por qué, he dejado correr sin darme cuenta.

Decididamente, pensé, iba a decirme algo muy especial. Consideré que debía respetar sus pausas y esperar a que él me dijera lo que sin duda para mí iba a ser como un explosivo.

-cuando murió Luna- añadía sin que yo lo hubiera interrumpido hasta entonces- me quede desolado, pues me había casado muy enamorado de mi mujer. Fueron años de dicha absoluta, pero después, cuando Luna enfermó y fue apagándose poco a poco, me sentí el hombre mas desgraciado del mundo, equivocadamente, en mi dolor. Nunca debe uno recrearse en su dolor, muy al contrario, debe hacerle frente y no supe, no quise o no pude. El caso es que ahora cuento los años y tengo 45, me miro al espejo y me veo como si fuera un viejo.

¡-eso no lo digas siquisiera! Estás muy bien, Draco.

-Gracias, Hermione. Por eso, entonces, porque quizás estoy bastante bien es por lo que quiero intentar un camino distinto, rehacer esa vida que he llevado solo hasta ahora.

No pude evitar asirme con las manos al sillón. Después las metí entre mis rodillas y las junte mucho. Sentía el dolo de mis rodillas aprentandose las dos manos juntas. La bomba, pensé, iba a explotar.

Lo presentía, era inevitable.

-Verás, Hermione, en la fábrica de celulosa tenemos un cuerpo jurídico muy selecto. Hace cosa de años y medio entro una abogada nueva, se llama Marta Vilches. Tiene tu edad, aproximadamente, 33 o 34 años…no estoy seguro. He tenido con ella reuniones debido al trabajo. Está soltera, es independiente, y además siento hacia ella una atracción muy especial- guardo silencio otra vez. Parecía reflexionar y yo estaba tan tensa, que el crujir de mis mandíbulas parecía notarte. Un buen observador hubiera apreciado mi crispación, pero Draco Malfoy estaba tan embebido en lo que me contaba, que no se fijaba en la expresión tensa de mi rostro- lo estoy pensando, por eso te he llamado y te estoy hablando para que me des una orientación, me ayudes a decidir ese futuro mio tan indeciso, yo diría tena endeble; me gustaría enderezarlo. Al ver como Vicky busca su propia vida, es lógico también que yo busque una compañía, que intente recoger aquello que deje olvidado un día cualquier hace ya mucho tiempo. Necesito abrir los ojos y ver a mi lado una esposa, una mujer, una amante, una amiga, y te diré, Hermione, que amantes ocasionales he tenido muchas, un hombre como yo no esta sin mujeres, pero son ese tipo de mujeres que te encuentras, que lo pasa bien con ellas, que gozas, incluso, y las olvidas al día siguiente. Yo necesito algo mas positivo, más mi, mas sincero y mas verdadero.

Como hacia otra pausa, intente levantarme, pero el murmuro, observando sin duda mi movimiento:

-dime algo, Hermione, ayúdame a encontrar esta solución

-si estas enamorado de ella- dije intentando por todos los medios que no apreciara mi crispación-, es lógico que quieras casarte.

* * *

los amos a todos y kissiables y grax por leer este fic! y por sus hermosos reviews! que para mi son los mas importante y preciable!

REviews!REviews!REviews!

Aprieten el Hermoso y boton que dice Go! y dejen su comentarioa grax!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Ustedes quiren dejar comentario, ustedes quieren dejar comentario-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer:** aunque muera y reviva tres veces, aunque aprenda hacer esa cosa de los muñequitos creo que se llama budu y aunque saque 10 en mate. (ya que es algo muy dificil) mi hermoso, sexy, bonito, cariñoso, inteligente y todos los demas adjetivos buenos que se le pueda dar a una persona Draco Malfoy! snifF! 

**Summary:** Ginny murio, Hermione tiene que cumplir una promesa que involucra a Draco Malfoy y su hija! AU. Fic sin magia!

**Autora:** jeje bueno diria que yo pero es mentira todo es idea de Vanidades jejeje xD saque la historia de hay! asi que no me doy muxo creditos a mi! aparte de que muchas grax por sus reviews son lo mas preciable y bonito para mi y lo mas importante lo unico que saco de esta historia besos!

**Dediacación:** a todas las niñas! que me han dejado review y me han demostrado lo muxo que les gusta esta historia...aunq para mi segun esto casi no iba a gustarles! y grax a todas las que casi no les gustaba las historias AU y la mia les gusto! por ustedes estoy escriendo y por ustedes seguire! kissiables y hugs

* * *

Draco se levantó y fue hacia el ventanal. Llevaba las manos hundidas los bolsillos. Al volverse bruscamente, exclamo como muy irritado.

-Has entendido mal, Hermione, no se trata de amor ni de pasiones tardías, a estas alturas- avanzaba hacia mí y se quedaba de pie, no demasiado lejos de mi butaca, donde yo seguía sentada- uno pasa muy bien con pasiones amorosas. Esas, cuando se sienten, son fáciles de saciar, basta una noche. Aquí es otra cosa. Lo que yo necesito es una compañía agradable, una compañía intima que este en mi cama a mi lado, pero que también este comiendo ante mi mesa y paseando a mi lado, o a caballo junto a mi. O se si me has entendido.

-Perfectamente- replique-. Pero para que eso sea llevadero y agradable, habrá que sentir algo hacia la persona con la cual se quiere compartir todo eso.

-Me gusta

-Si eso te basta, pues adelante.

-¿Y por que no ha de bastarme, Hermione? Dímelo…

-Por que el sentimiento cuenta, y cuenta tanto, que para la pasión te vale cualquier mujer, mientras que para la convivencia, aparte del sentimiento, necesitaras sinceridad, comprensión y ternura. Esa es la diferencia, Draco.

Lanzo una carcajada que me pareció un poco nerviosa.

-Ya no estoy para esos trotes, Hermione, me estimas demasiado y quieres para mi lo que ya no es alcanzable.

Me levante serenamente. Había recobrado mi equilibrio. Estaba convencida de que podría escucharlo la noche entera sin alterarme en absoluto, pero eso sí. Diciéndole las verdades que yo consideraba que eran esenciales en una pareja. No iba a darle la razón.

-Te equivocas. Y te equivocas tanto, que la vida sin esa esencia del sentimiento y del afecto profundo, del amor, si gustas, no es nada.

Él me miro analítico diciendo:

-¿Estas enamorada, Hermione? Hablas como si lo estuvieras.

Hasta entonces yo nunca le había dicho que tenia un amigo especial, que nunca me había acostado con él, pero si me había besado, había sentido sus caricias, había estado a punto de hacer el amor con él; pero yo aun era virgen. Cerebralmente nunca había sido virgen, le había dado libertas a mi cerebro y había pecado miles de veces sin necesidad de acostarme con un hombre. Yo si daba rienda suelta a mis fantasías eróticas, sobre todo al pensar en Draco.

En aquel instante, nada tenia que ver con lo que Draco decía, pero si me vi obliga a responderle cuando él me repitió la pregunta:

-No estoy enamorada- dije- pero como a ti, también me gusta alguien.

-¡Ah!- y observe, perpleja, su sorpresa-. No lo sabia, Hermione. Ignoraba que hubiese un hombre en tu vida- y rectificando inmediatamente, añadió con extraño acento-: Pero si es lo natural¡que tonto soy¿Cómo no pensé que podrías tener un amigo, un compañero, un camarada, incluso un amante…? En realidad, hablas como una enamorada, pides demasiado a la vida o a tu compañero¿o no, Hermione¿Es eso lo que le pides a tu amigo especial?

De repente tenía el ceño fruncido y me hablaba como si algo le hubiera irritado mucho. Es más, levantó la manga de la camisa, miró el reloj y añadió sin esperar mi respuesta:

-Es tarde, voy a retirarme. Otro día, si quieres, continuamos la conversación. Ve a descansar.

No la continúo jama, pero fue Vicky la que me explico lo que sucedía.

Me lo explico 15 días o un mes después. Su padre se había ido de viaje, como tantas veces; sus negocios con el extranjero lo obligaban a pasar semanas entera en Londres, Nueva Cork o Munich, solo él sabría cuando regresaría.

-Oye, Herm- me dijo aquel día Vicky antes de irse a la Universidad-. ¿Sabes que hay una mujer que esta saliendo con mi papá?

Lo sospechaba. No se me había olvidado el nombre Pansy Parkinson ni su condición de abogada ubicaba en la fábrica de celulosa.

-¿No te importa que tu padre se vuelva a casar?- le pregunte sin hacer comentarios

Vicky se echo a reír y me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Si te digo la verdad, no creo que papá se vuelva a casar, y menos con Pansy Parkinson. ¿Tú la conoces¿No la ha traído a casa?

-Que yo sepa, no.

-Esta de viaje con él- dijo Vicky-. Me entre por casualidad.

-Igual se casó ya…-dije yo

Un buen observador hubiera apreciado el temblor de mis labios. Pero lo que Vicky menos sospechaba era mi amor por su padre, mi loca pasión oculta, mi admiración y mi entrega espiritual más plena.

-No, papa no es de sorpresas. Lo estará pensando, y mientras tanto, pues vive y se divierte.

-Pero no creo que esa mujer- dije yo- sea tan frívola y ligera que viaje con tu padre sin esperanzas de un futuro más comprometedor.

Vicky se echo a reír con una carcajada muy sarcástica.

-Querida Hermione- me dijo burlonamente-. Estas en las nubes, no sabes de que va la cosa. Tu mundo es este y no miras hacia fuera. Las mujeres hoy no se andan con chiquitas y si le gusta un hombre, van por el y no miran las formas. Van al objetivo.

-No vivo en las nubes, Vicky- le dije yo un tanto ofendida-. Se bien lo que es la modernidad y como se desenvuelve la mujer de hoy, pero el pudor, hoy y ayer, siempre fue igual.

Vicky volvió a besarme con ternura y me dijo en voz muy baja:

-Tu virtud no tiene ninguna afinidad con la mentida y falsa virtud de las mujeres, sobre todo las especiales amigas de papá.

Y se marcho riendo.

Me veía con Ron dos veces a la semana, los jueves, que me iba a mi apartamento, y los domingos, que también tenia libre.

Ron para mí era una amigo, como ya he dicho, muy especial, pero nunca lo pude querer como él me quería a mí. Estaba segura que a su lado seria muy feliz, era un hombre solitario, soltero, de 40 años (n/a: bien viejo! xD) y llevábamos aquella amistad desde que yo ingrese de profesora en el colegio, por que Ron Weasly tenia acciones en el colegio. Y desde allí databa nuestra amistad.

Me había pedido mil veces pasar la noche juntos, y nunca lo había logrado. Realmente, tenia razón Vicky, soy estrecha, vivo con años de retraso entre esta generación que se prodiga con demasiada frecuencia. Yo creo que no se trata de mi virtud, sino que tenía años de estar en mí, por que ya en vida de mi amiga, cuando iba al placeta ubicada en la Moraleja, sentía una especial atracción hacia aquel viudo que me miraba bondadosamente.

Yo nunca lo vi como un hombre bondadoso lo vi, como un hombre muy viril que me atraía infinitamente. Es más, estaba convencida de que si un día Draco me dijera que me fuese a la cama con él, yo me iría sin volver a la cabeza atrás, y nadie podría decir que era una mujer poco escrupulosa, sino entrega y enamorada de un ser humano, y estaba contenta de que nunca cambiaria, que ese amor platónico que yo vivía estaba en mí con unas raíces tan profundad, que seria imposible arrancarlas de mis sentimientos.

Ese día, Ron planteo la cuestión de una manera mas objetiva.

Me llamo por el teléfono celular cuando yo ordenaba un poco, como hacia todos los jueves de cada semana, mi apartamento. Era chiquito, pero le tenía un amor especia, lo había decorado poco tiempo antes. No dije aun que disponía de un sueldo esplendido, que ganaba tanto en casa de Draco como hubiera podido ganar de secretaria de dirección, y poco a poco había ido ahorrando. Pero esto era otra cosa. Ron me dijo por el teléfono celular:

-Te estoy esperando en el auto, podemos ir a merendar a Somontes…

-Bajo enseguida- le repliqué.

Habitualmente, los jueves, cuando nos reuníamos, íbamos a Somontes. Merendábamos, conversábamos y después íbamos al cine o al teatro. Yo solía retirarme tarde. Nunca al llegar me tropecé con el servicio ni con Draco.

Aquella tarde todo iba a ser diferentes. Diferente fue lo que me dijo Ron.

Cuando subí al auto, él soltó los frenos y dijo al mismo tiempo:

-Llevamos así un montón de años, Hermione. Es demencial. Yo estoy solo y la soledad, cuando mas transcurren los años, mas se nota y mas pesa. Debes de entender que lo nuestro tiene que terminar en boda. Ni siquiera me conformaría con una convivencia. No es mi estilo ni el tuyo. Debemos casarnos. (n/a: así o mas romántico jeje xD)

Yo estaba muy lejos de pensar en el matrimonio con Ron, pero como tantas otras veces, no me atreví a decírselo así, abiertamente.

Puse excusas, dilate la conversación, lo entretuve y, cuando llegamos a Somontes y descendimos del automóvil uno por cada lado, lo primero que vi fue el Mercedes deportivo de Draco Malfoy (n/a: aaah! Pobre mujer que nervios) estacionado allí mismo, y a Draco junto a una mujer morena, alta, erguida, muy bella… (N/a: en resumen mas bonita que Herm según ella jeje)

Había regresado de Londres y aquella mujer, sin duda, era Pansy.

Apenas si tuve tiempo de pensar cuando él me vio y me miro con aquella expresión tan característica en él, que indicaba que Draco Malfoy estaba enojado.

Y yo me pregunte. ¿Enojado por que? No me miraba a mí, estaba mirando a Ron, y lo miraba con tal intensidad, que me sorprendió.

Pasé a su lado y sólo dije:

-Hola

Él no replico, seguía mirándonos, a uno y a otro, con estupor incluso.

Yo camine junto a Ron, y cuando los dos giramos para entrar en el salón de la cafetería, ni Draco Malfoy, ni su compañera, se hallaban allí. Pero todavía pude ver la parte trasera del automóvil perderse tras el portón del club.

Pase un tarde incomoda, oí las protestas de Ron, y sus nuevas expresiones de amor. Pero yo me hallaba lejos, distraída. Cuando me beso rápido en los labios y me aleje a toda prisa.

Recuerdo que vestía un traje de un color canela claro, pantalón y blazer, sobre una camisa beige de seda. Llevaba el bolso al hombro haciendo juego con mis mocasines de color marrón. El cabello, me lo había cortado, me había crecido algo, pero seguía igual, desfilado, formando una melena preciosa, que me favorecía mucho.

Estaba morena porque salía tomar el sol en los jardines que bordeaban el palacio. Y así entre en la casa. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada.

-No corras tanto, Hermione

Me detuve sin volver la cara. Quede tensa, erguida, como si en aquel instante algo me paralizara el cuerpo. No esperaba, de ninguna manera, que a tales horas Draco estuviera levantado…

No me volví aun y el añadió cuando sentí que su voz se acercaba.

-Sin duda, no es la primera vez.

Me volví. No le entendía, o prefería no entenderle. Una cosa era que yo le amase y otra que se inmiscuyeran en mi vida particular, y otra, aun mas, que él tuviera libertad para salir con quien quisiera y yo, al parecer, no la tenia para salir con un amigo, incluso para acostarme con él… ¿Quién era, en fin de cuentas, Draco Malfoy para inmiscuirse así en mi intimidad?

-No entiendo, Draco- dije. Y es que, además, no le entendía.

Parecía nervioso. El farol del porche iluminaba sus facciones. Si bien las tenía crispadas, había en su mirada parda una expresión extraña.

-Ahora me doy cuenta por que cuando te hablo de matrimonio, tú me hablas de sentimientos…

-Sigo sin entender- dije

-Una persona enamorada- dijo él- sabe de lo que hablas cuando los demás buscan un consejo.

-Por mucho que repitas, las mismas palabras, yo no te entiendo, Draco.

-O sea que…tu amigo especia era el que te acompañaba hoy.

-Si¿tienes algo que objetar?

-No, no, de ninguna manera.

-Tu amiga…la que estaba contigo, era Pansy Parkinson¿verdad?

-Si

-No sabia que hubieses regresado

-Si, lo hice esta mañana y fui directamente a la empresa. Después comí en Somonte. No sabia que tu solías ir allí, y menos tan acompañada.

-Voy todos los jueves.

-Ah- dijo él. Y después de una pausa que yo interrumpí, añadió-: Ese es el hombre de quien estás enamorada¿verdad, Hermione?

-Es el hombre- rectifiqué- con el cual salgo

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?

-Yo creo que si

-¿Me estas diciendo que no estas enamorada de él?

-Estoy diciendo, Draco, que es el hombre con el cual salgo, con el cual quizás un día me case, con el cual me encuentro bien; pero no he mencionado para nada el amor

-Sin embargo- apuntó Draco de modo raro- cuando yo te hablo de matrimonio con Pansy Parkinson, tu dices que le amor debe existir entre ambos para pensar en una convivencia.

Avancé hacia el interior. Lo sentí caminar tras de mí y también escuche su voz diciendo como en un susurro:

-No comprendo como una persona ten integra como tu, salga con un hombre sin amarlo.

Me volví con presteza y lo mire desconcertada. Como la luz del vestíbulo nos iluminaba a los dos, lo vi perfectamente como él me vio a mí.

-Oye, Draco, no te comprendo. Nunca te has inmiscuido en mi vida y ahora lo estas haciendo. Yo…prefiero que no lo hagas, pues jamás me he metido en la tuya- le dijo seria.

Le vi desconcertado y aprecie que se daba cuenta de que yo tenia toda la razón del mundo.

-Perdona- dijo. Y alzando los brazos los dejo caer nuevamente contra su cuerpo, produciendo un ruido extraño-. Perdona, soy un necio.

Y lo vi alejarse apresurado.

* * *

los amos a todos y kissiables y grax por leer este fic! y por sus hermosos reviews! que para mi son los mas importante y preciable!

REviews!REviews!REviews!

Aprieten el Hermoso y boton que dice Go! y dejen su comentarioa grax!!

**EL BOTON DE GO! LOS LLAMA!**

**USTEDES QUIEREN APRETAR ESE BOTON Y USTEDES QUIEREN DEJAR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Ustedes quiren dejar comentario, ustedes quieren dejar comentario-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer:** aunque muera y reviva tres veces, aunque aprenda hacer esa cosa de los muñequitos creo que se llama budu y aunque saque 10 en mate. (ya que es algo muy dificil) mi hermoso, sexy, bonito, cariñoso, inteligente y todos los demas adjetivos buenos que se le pueda dar a una persona Draco Malfoy! snifF!

**Summary:** Ginny murio, Hermione tiene que cumplir una promesa que involucra a Draco Malfoy y su hija! AU. Fic sin magia!

**Autora:** jeje bueno diria que yo pero es mentira todo es idea de Vanidades jejeje xD saque la historia de hay! asi que no me doy muxo creditos a mi! aparte de que muchas grax por sus reviews son lo mas preciable y bonito para mi y lo mas importante lo unico que saco de esta historia besos!

**Dediacación:** a todas las niñas! que me han dejado review y me han demostrado lo muxo que les gusta esta historia...aunq para mi segun esto casi no iba a gustarles! y grax a todas las que casi no les gustaba las historias AU y la mia les gusto! por ustedes estoy escriendo y por ustedes seguire! kissiables y hugs.

Mil disculpas...No tengo perdon de Dios...sorry! bua! buaaaa! sniff!...me perdonan: por fa U.u n.nU...si :S 3 

* * *

Camine con lentitud. Subí las escaleras y las puede contar una a una. Atravesé el pasillo hacia el fondo, donde tenia mi cuarto y empuje la puerta como si fuera una autómata.

No comprendí lo que estad pasando, pero si sabia que en cierto modo, en el fondo de mi ser, me complacía que Draco Malfoy se interpusiera entre mi vida y la de Ron Weasly. Las razones no las sabia y me daba miedo reflexionar sobre ellas. Por eso, automáticamente me desvestí y me metí bajo la ducha, experimentando un placer casi morboso al sentir el agua golpeas mi cuerpo. Cuando me seque con la toalla, camine hacia la cama y me tendí en ella como solía hacer a diario, completamente desnuda.

Tarde en dormir y sentí los primeros ruidos de la casa, los habituales de todo los días, el motor del auto de Vicky y después el motor del auto de Draco.

Me levante tarde, me mire al espejo detenidamente y me vi ojerosa.

Use parte de la mañana en prepararme, y todo porque me daba un cierto miedo salir de mi cuarto.

Había pensado esa misma noche liarme la manta a la cabeza, casarme con Ron y entregarme a la felicidad, al bienestar y a la placida. Además, estaba convencida de que Ron no me inspiraría una pasión desbordada ni un amor infinito, pero me haría feliz, yo sabía que me haría feliz.

Pero era mejor desechar todo eso y continuar viviendo como si no ocurriera nada; sin embargo, desde que Draco Malfoy me hablo de su hipotético futuro con Pansy, las cosas habían cambiado totalmente.

Llamo por teléfono esa misma tarde. Me lo dijo la doncella.

- Tiene usted el teléfono- me dijo-. En la biblioteca.

Y hacia allí me fui.

Cuando hablaba por el teléfono celular lo hacia en cualquier lugar, pero cuando llamaba por teléfono directo de la casa, prefería responder en el despacho-biblioteca, que era la pieza que mas frecuentaba, donde estaban sus pipas, sus cuadro, sus libros, el sillón donde solía sentar. Todo me olía a él y era más fácil la comunicación.

- Dime, Draco.

- Tengo que irme de viaje. Te llamo para que, si tienes un rato, me hagas la maleta. Ponme en ella cuatro cambios de ropa, el traje de etiqueta y cuatro camisas, ya sabes, lo de otras veces cuando voy a una recepción. Dentro de dos horas iré a recoger la maleta. El portafolio ya lo he tomado yo. Saldré en el avión de las 10 de la noche.

- ¿Vas a comer en casa?- le pregunte con amabilidad.

- No, si acaso lo haré en el aeropuerto, Hermione.

- Llevaras el auto- le dije.

Y ambos hablábamos con naturalidad como siempre, como lo que éramos, dos amigos entrañables, dos personas que se necesitaban una ala otra. En aquel instante para nada existían ni Pansy Parkinson ni Ron Weasly.

- Mira- me dijo como tantas veces me había dicho anteriormente-, prefiero que me lleves al aeropuerto y que regreses el auto a la casa. No voy a volver en toda la semana, de modo que prefiero que el auto regrese contigo.

- De acuerdo- le dije.

Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Cuando colgué, camine más segura y más complacida.

Como tantas otras veces, me apresuré a preparar su maleta y su maletín. Dados los años que llevaba en su casa u las veces que había repetido aquella gestión, me era fácil saber la ropa que debía elegir y cuanta. Algo, sin embargo, aquella vez me roía dentro, y era el solo pensamiento de que Pansy Parkinson pudiera viajar con él, que un día entrara en aquella casa como ama y señora, y que tuviera que alejarme yo, y no porque me echaran, lo sabia, sino porque, dada la situación, tendría que irme por una situación personal.

Decidí no pensar más en esa posibilidad, y cuando las maletas estuvieron preparadas, llame a Ramón para que las bajara al vestíbulo.

Fue cuando vi a Vicky saltar de su automóvil y entrar a la casa, eufórica, vital, alegré como siempre; caminaba a paso ligero y como tantas veces me besaba con inmensa ternura y me palmeaba la mejilla con los dedos.

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, Vicky se apretó contra mí y hasta me golpeo con los dedos como era habitual, pero a la vez me dijo:

-Estas triste, Hermione. ¿Te sucede algo? Intuyo una gran tristeza en ti.

- Claro que no- dije yo con firmeza, buscando fuerza interior donde ya no había demasiada.

- Oye, Herm, papa me ha dicho que tienes un amigo muy especial...

Me extraño muchisimo que Draco se ocupara de algo tan vulgar como era mi relación con Ron y, sobre todo, que lo comentara con su hija, que tan al margen vivía de todos los problemas familiares. No lo entendía.

- No me digas- dijo sin que yo le respondiera- que vas a casarte.

- Nunca lo he pensado- dije con cierta sequedad, que ella capto.

- Oye, no te enfades conmigo. Lo mas natural seria que te casaras, que formaras tu propia familia. No debes imitar a madrina Ginny, piensa que ella falleció joven, pero aunque no se hubiera muerto no nos hubiera dejado para atender su vida personal en vez de atender la de los demás. Y yo creo que eso es un error- me asió por los hombros y me llevo con ella al interior de la casa, pero sin dejar de hablar- No soy nadie para darte consejos, Hermione, pero dada que vivo en libertad, casi independiente, haciendo de mi vida lo que me da la gana, como toda la juventud de hoy, tú, que perteneces a otra generación, te has anclado en un pasado que no va a volver. Ahora la vida es diferente, y aunque se que la conoces, o al menos eso me imagino, no des por los demás lo que los demás nunca van a dar por ti. Vive tu vida.

- No se por qué me dices todo eso, Vicky. No te entiendo...

- Te veo triste estos días, como si una pesadumbre te agitará y me duele. Yo te quiero muchísimo y siempre voy a procurar estar contigo, pero no es un airoso papel el que puedes ocupar junto a un matrimonio joven cuando tú eres joven aun para formar tu propia vida- y de repente, añadió algo que me dejo paralizada-. No esperes por papá. Parece tan valiente, tan decidido, y es un hombre indeciso.

Dicho lo cual, se marcho corriendo.

Me quede tan abrumada, que no supe reaccionar. Debí gritarle que estaba equivocada, pero ya era una mujer y sabía lo que decia, se había percatado ya de que yo estaba muy enamorada de su padre y me parecía apropiado el consejo que me estaba dando. Se que lo hacia por m bien, para que yo fuera feliz, y tendrías que pensar bien lo que iba a decidir para mi futuro.

Yo misma conducía el auto hacia el aeropuerto. Eran apenas las nueves de la noche. A mi lado iba sentado un Draco silencioso.

De momento, sabía una cosa: iba solo, salvo que Pansy Parkinson lo estuviera esperando en el aeropuerto, cosa que no me parecía factible.

Sentiría mucho- me dijo de repente, cuando íbamos a medio camino- haber cortado tus planes.

¿Qué planes, Draco?- le pregunte sorprendida.

Los que puedas tener.

Pues no los tengo

Tampoco te pongas así…

¿Y como me pongo?

Estas enfadada.

¡Claro que no!

Mira, Herm, si quieres un consejo, yo te lo doy. No se si estoy capacitado para hacerlo, pero de todas formas te aprecio demasiado para callarme. Yo no tengo nada en contra de ese hombre, Ron, ese que te acompaña; pero el asunto matrimonial es delicado y para llegar a él hay que tener una seguridad absoluta. Debe ser traumático divorciarse o aguantar a una persona que no se ama lo suficiente…En fin, quiero decirte que tengas cuidado, que si no estas lo suficientemente enamorada, lo pienses antes de dar un paso definitivo.

Me irrito que me diera el consejo, que se inmiscuyera en mi vida, cosa que no había hecho nunca, ya la sazón lo hacia constantemente, siempre que tenia ocasión. Ron salía a relucir por cualquier motivo, y no se trataba de una frivolidad por parte de Draco, que no era un hombre frívolo, mas bien se diría que para él aquello era una pesadilla y yo no entendía las razones por las cuales resultaba Draco tan reiterativo en el asunto de mi relación con Ron Weasly. Tal vez por un íntimo enojo le replique:

Podría decirte lo mismo con respecto a Pansy Parkinson. Llevas demasiados años libres e independientes para que de súbito te dejes atrapar y también te confundas… Todos nos podemos confundir, claro, pero de los errores nace la experiencia, Draco…

Y el dolor- atajo él. Y después, mansamente añadió-: Perdóname, quiero para ti lo mejor, como lo quiero para mí. En realidad, te diré que lo mio con Pansy Parkinson se ha dilatado lo eh pensando mejor y no me siento con fuerzas para volverme a casar así de súbito. Tengo que pensarlo más, muchísimo mas. Tal vez porque a mí me ocurre esta vacilación, te aconsejo a ti que lo pienses bien, que te asegures antes…

Nunca te has preocupado de mi vida particular, Draco.

Es verdad, y tampoco se por que me preocupo ahora- y como llegábamos al aeropuerto, añadió sin esperar respuesta-. Deja el auto aquí, mejor no salgas, un maletero se hará cargo de mi equipaje. Ya te llamare avisándote de mi regreso.

No le hice caso y salte a la acera. Él se bajo por la otra puerta y le dio la vuelta al automóvil.

Después de poner en un carrito maleta y maletín, se volvió hacia mí y por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba a su lado o que lo conocía, se acerco a mí, me miro fijamente, inclino su alta talla y me beso en la mejilla. Pero sus labios resbalaron y se pegaron a la comisura de los míos.

Después se incorporo rápidamente, se agito nervioso y se alejó.

Me quede desconcertada. Hice el camino de regreso como si fuera una pesadilla. No sabia que pensar. Por un lado, consideraba que a Draco le interesaba yo más de lo que parecía. Por otro lado, me parecía imposible que eso ocurriera y aun por otro, tenia la certidumbre de que algo había cambiado entre los dos y en sentido positivo.

* * *

los amos a todos y kissiables y grax por leer este fic! y por sus hermosos reviews! que para mi son los mas importante y preciable!

REviews!REviews!REviews!

Aprieten el Hermoso y boton que dice Go! y dejen su comentarioa grax!!

**EL BOTON DE GO! LOS LLAMA!**

**USTEDES QUIEREN APRETAR ESE BOTON Y USTEDES QUIEREN DEJAR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Ustedes quiren dejar comentario, ustedes quieren dejar comentario-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-**


End file.
